Harry potter and Ethernal path
by vivekdaveflame
Summary: 28 year old neet died and was reincarnated as Harry Potter by Creator and Given Gamer's system with mission to entertain him . watch as he use his power to cultivate and bring chaos everywhere. available for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Dark ….. So dark…. Where am i ?, why is it so dark here ?

Last thing i remember is i was hit by truck and and was in pain. Am i dead ? …

No, i see my hand , tiny tiny hands ….. Tiny hands ? I AM A BABY. damn so i reincarnated.

But i can't remember my name . my family .did i have a family …?

Why why can't i remember…. Breath in breath out …Breath in breath out …

Ok so i don't remember who i was but i know i was from earth and i died from truck while going for haircut . i know i was reading Strongest system novel 324th chapter … ok so i remember most of what i learned and read but nothing about by family….

Wow just wow , who would have thought… so did i get anything special… like Gamer power or any Grandpa in ring ? any cheat… but how do i check it? Oh ohh ohhhhh plz plz plz

"Sttusss"

Damn i can't speak for now , got to work on that.

 **[Would you like to play the Tutorial?**

 **Y/N]**

'YESSSSSSSSS I GOT GAMER SYSTEM…'

 **[Hello there, chosen one of The Creator has given you the blessing of being your world's Gamer. This means many things. But first, let's start with one of the most important screens. Say or think 'Status'.]**

'STATUS'

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Title: The-boy-who-lived , The Reincarnated****

 **Age : 1y 7m 5d**

 **Race: Wizard**

 **Level:1(0/100)**

 **Health:100/100 (1%/hr)**

 **Mana:100(500)/100(500) (5%/hr)**

 **STR: 2**

 **CON: 4**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 28**

 **WIS: 27**

 **CHA: 5**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Money :- 0E/0G0S0K.**

 **Flaws/Debuffs:**

 **[Living Horcrux][You are one of the anchors of Tom Marvolo Riddle]**

 **[-10% learning speed for all spells. Source: Soul fragment under your scar.]**

 **[Bound core]: Your magical core was bound It came at the cost of being unable to use magic until either the age of 10 or until ? has reached level 40.**

 **[20% magic available , can be used as a filter to purify magic power . current rate 20% per usage cycle.]**

 **Summary : Harry potter is an orphan whose parents,James Potter And Lily Potter were killed by .He was reincarnated from other universe to Harry potter universe. ]**

 **[Here is a short description of each attribute and what it does for you.**

 **STR- Strength**

 **How much weight you can lift and how hard you can hit. Increases physical damage done. Increases damage resistance. Able to carry more. 1 STR = 5 lbs carrying capacity.**

 **CON- Constitution**

 **The measure of health of your body. Increases HP per level. Increases health recovery rate. 1 CON = +25 HP per level. 1 CON = +1% HP per hr. per level. Warning! : If CON or HP ever hits or goes below zero from anything, you will die.**

 **DEX- Dexterity**

 **How agile one is with their body or their hands. Improves weapon handling. Increases speed. Improves stealth. Increases stamina per level. Increases stamina recovery rate.**

 **INT- Intelligence**

 **How well one can take in and understand knowledge. Increases mana per level. Increases certain spell's effectiveness. 1 INT = +25 MP per level. 10 INT = +1 stat point. Warning! : If MP is empty you will lose consciousness!**

 **WIS- Wisdom**

 **The ability to make good and sound decisions. Increases certain spell's effectiveness. Allows choices. Increases mana regeneration. 10 WIS = +1% MP per hr. per level.**

 **CHA- Charisma**

 **The ability to be convincing and believable. Increases reputation gains. Increases certain spell's effectiveness. Current Perks/Flaws: Boy-Who-Lived.**

 **LUC- Luck**

 **How lucky one is. Improves loot drops. Increases Good luck by 2% per level. Decreases Bad luck by 1% per level.]**

 **Tutorial:Skills**

 **Skills include abilities and spells you know. As the Gamer you don't require chanting or a Foci. Just concentrate on what you want to use.**

 **Skills start out weak but get stronger the more you use it. A skill is mastered once it reaches level 5. Many an evolve once reaching max skill. Example double hit evolves into Triple hit.**

 **Some quests reward skill experience**

 **[Now say or think 'Skills']** I did so. Another window.

 **[Welcome to the skills menu! This is where all of your skills are listed.**

 **Gamer's Body- LVL. MAX**

 **Allows one to live life as if it were a video game, quests and all. Prevents serious injury by replacing physical damage with HP damage. Does not prevent dismemberment.**

 **Gamer's Mind- LVL. MAX**

 **Allows one to stay calm and collected even under stressful situations. Provides natural mental shields. Renders owner immune to psychological attacks. Warning: Not infallible.**

 **[Fiction Adaptation: This ability allows you to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **Observe- LVL. 1- 0% Cost: N/A**

 **Like it says on the tin, allows user to observe other's HP, MP, and a short description. More info on target is revealed and lowers costs as skill levels up.]**

 **Tutorial:Perks**

 **Perks are permanent effects on the player. Their effects vary but are all extremely beneficial. Often granting permanent stats, skills or access to different resources.**

 **Perks can be earned as a reward from certain quests or bought with perk points.**

 **You get 1 perk point every 10 Level. Current 1 perk avalible**

 **[Now say or think Perks]** Doing so, I noticed the small pile up of boxes I'm going to have to sort through **. [Welcome to the perk menu! This is where all of the things that affect your growth as a person are listed. It also show your flaws, both of which can either be temporary or permanent. You can lose flaws by correcting what is causing them. You can also gain perks through buying them with perk points. You gain a perk point every three levels. To spend perk points, say/think 'Perk Shop'.**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer: Allows you to live your life like a video game. You still don't know much about it, but who cares life is good.**

 **[Lord Potter][+2 int per level,+50% Learning speed [WizardCraft] ,Full Access to Potter Fortune, Natural Animagus]**

 **[Black Heir][ +1 int per level. +50% Learning speed [WizardCraft] ,Partial Access to Black Fortune, Natural Metamorphmagus]**

 **[Now think 'Inventory']** I did, though I considered saying it aloud, purely for fun and not to confirm that I'm not just seeing things and losing my sanity **. [Welcome to the Inventory screen! The space is unlimited as long as you can pick up each item. Stacks of items are limited to 500 of one item. This is also where you can change your equipment. Due to bleak situations and improving stats before even leaving the tutorial, have a complementary set of clothes!]**

 **Tutorial: Quests**

 **Quests are system generated task you can fulfill for certain rewards.**

 **They are ranked according to the difficulty From lowest F to the Highest SSS.**

 **F rank quest include daily chores like cleaning or cooking while SSS rank quests risk the wellbeing of the multiverse.**

 **Rewards range from experience, money, item too reputation.**

 **Many quests have penalties for failing. From losing trust to the destruction of the world.**

i was amazed . i was reincarnated as harry potter just after he was left at her aunt's house.

So this must be the cupboard … oh ohhh ohh shit… i reincarnated as harry f***ing potter. I can't stay here .they will make slave out of me . damn ….

 **[Due to coming to several logical conclusion ,your WIS has been raised by 1]**

Oh thank god i can train myself so i don't have to level up to become powerful.. Well i am wizard so that is plus .anyway let's check out what is in this system box.

 **Message from The Creator**

 **Hello , If you are reading this then you have activated Gamer system given to you. Now you are wondering why i would do that, Was it to protect world? Was it to save someone?**

 **Sorry to burst your bubble but i was just bored so i picked you up and send you to harry potter universe as entertainment. Nothing else .You will be the first to use Gamer system.**

 **There will be update if i change anything but don't worry I WILL NEVER NERF YOUR SYSTEM. Of course if You become too powerful for particular universe then You will have to use LIMITER design by system to stay in the that universe or leave that universe .**

 **Your party member will also get mini System that can help them power up but some feature will be removed like SYSTEM SHOP.**

 **If you die for any reason you can always reload ).**

 **Yours truly : Creator .**

 **PS: there is limit on power u can reach , which is 1lvl below Yours truly :)**

Wow … just wow so i am like cartoon or drama tv show for God … damn. :( :(

Well first thing first

'Options'

 **TUTORIAL HINTS : NO**

 **MINI-MAP : NO**

 **AUTOSAVE : NO .**

That won't do .

 **TUTORIAL HINTS : YES**

 **MINI-MAP : YES**

 **AUTOSAVE : YES .**

Ok now what … oh yeh how stupid of me ID create is needed .

'[ID CREATE]!' I shouted at the top of my lungs (in my mind), then the room's color changed to a dark golden and I knew it worked.

 **Ding! New Skill has been created!**

 **[ID CREATE/ESCAPE] – Active – Lvl.1 EXP: 57% MP cost: 10 MP**

 **Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself. Current dungeons available: Empty.**

Yesssss. Now we are talking .

Let's level up…:)

'[ID CREATE:]!'

'[ID ESCAPE]!'

'[ID CREATE:Empty]!'

'[ID ESCAPE]!'

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'[ID CREATE:Empty]!'

'[ID ESCAPE]!'

 **Ding. '[ID CREATE] leveled up .**

 **[ID CREATE/ESCAPE] – Active – Lvl.2 EXP: 57% MP cost: 100 MP**

 **Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself. Current dungeons available:**

 **Empty ID - Monsters: None.**

 **Zombie ID - Monsters: animal(1-30 lvl).**

 **Training ID - Monsters: None .**

 **Time Warping ID - Monsters: None - Time Ratio 2:1 (time dilation depend on Gamer's understanding of Law of Time and skill level . ]**

Okk that was tiring but worth it .what time is it?

 **6:12 AM , 1/09/1991 HP Vers**

Oh neat let's hide in empty ID.

'[ID CREATE:Empty]!'.

Ok let's get out of here .

Oh baby step baby step..

Ok how to get out of lock … oh its not locked .of course who would lock a baby

Now to relocate some food and water , let's go to kitchen.

'[ID ESCAPE]'

First let's empty fridge,some water bottles and some spices . ok this will do for sometime .

Might as will empty the kitchen …

 **Inventory :**

 **[Bacon strip x 23**

 **Orange juice x 5**

 **Tomato sauce**

 **Sault and pepper bottle x 2**

 **Tomato x 10**

 **Potato x10**

 **Cabbage x10**

 **Lemon x 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kitchen knife set x1**

 **Frying pan x 2**

 **Cricket bat x2**

 **Hoodlum Baseball bat ]**

Now let's get out here before they wake up ..

 **[After pushing your physical limits, you gain +2 STR and +1 CON!]**

Huff huff huff…

Finally reached park . now what to do.

 _I am harry potter as a baby so 9+ years till Hogwarts_

 _I have Tom's soul in my head_

 _I am a baby_

 _I know magic….may be not_

 _I don't have home or place to stay_

 _I ran away so they will come looking for me…_

 _I don't know who is good and who is bad ,is Dumbledore good or bad, can deathwatch track me,_

 _What about sirius ?_

Too many variables , OK let's think i have gamer power so may be

'PARTY CREATE :POTTER RULES '

 **[Party "POTTER RULES" created]**

 **[[1. Harry Potter (L) Lv.1 Exp(100%)]**

Ohh yesss ok now

'INVITE SIRIUS BLACK'

.

.

..

.

 **[Sirius Black joined the party]**

 **[1. Harry Potter (L) Lv.1 Exp(50%)**

 **Black Lv.42 Exp(50%)]**

OK now let's try to connect to Sirius.

'Connect to Sirius'

.

.

.

[ **Connected]**

H:'Hello'

S:'Huh must be imagining it '

H:'Padfu ...padfu'

S:'Harry . . harry is that you?'

H:'Yeh padfu… its me'

S:'How .. how are we talking '

H:'I got the power …'

S:'seriously… wow so u can talk ...like people ..how old are you?'

H:'same as last time you so me..'

S:' what …. Ohh sorry about that ...bb bbut you can talk like people ..like older much much older then a baby'

H:'i will explain letter … first where are you right now'

S:' don't' know '

H' Check the mini map by thinking ' **Map** ' it will show you where you are'

S:' oh ' **Map** "..'

.

.

S:'oh wow from that map it looks like i am in ministry cell'

H:' ok that is good …that would mean you will get trial soon, so focus now you have to get free from there , they will try to frame you for murder of my parents so plz focus and use your black hair power to get proper trial and with truth serum or wizard oath prove you and innocent and get free.'

S:'how do you….

H:'later.. First get free ….then pick me up when i say….till then don't tell anyone you can talk to me ,cos Dumbledore has put me with my mother's sister ...'

S:'HE DID WHAT , that bastard ok i will get out of here then we'll talk '

H:'ok '

 **[Disconnected ]**

Huh, well that was lucky ...if he can get out of there then we can move on...now let's do some exercise and then loot the library…

[POV:Sirius Black]

In a cell in high security Sirius Black was huddled in a corner, hugging the ragged, worn blanket close around him desperately hoping for some warmth… some protection, as a dementor paused directly outside the possible it grew even colder; a chilling, intense, depressing cold. Sirius drew a ragged breath, trying desperately not to succumb to the desperation, the guilt…

" _Disgrace to the house of Black, worthless scum… How dare you show your face here … You are no longer my son … Regulus has no brother!"_

Insults long forgotten echoed through his head. He closed his eyes, desperate to forget, moving as far into the corner as he could. The dementor didn't move, instead pressing closer against the bars, as though sensing the desperation in his thoughts. He felt his body freeze up, his heart seemingly turning cold ….

 _An eery silence hung over Godrics hollow as he urged his bike forwards, hoping beyond hope that he was not too late…The house was in ruins, smoke still floating from the top where the nursery, Harry, was, or had been…The door was hanging off its hinges, leaning inwards … His best friends lifeless face was staring up at him …_

" _NO, James, No! You can't leave me, you're not suppose to die – you promised. Wake up dammit, wake up."_

James' voice seemingly echoed round in his head, _"Its all your fault Sirius … You suggested the change … its your fault we're dead, your fault all those muggles died."_

"No," he muttered, "I'm innocent, innocent…" Concentrating hard, he let the small amount of magic he had left wash over him, as he transformed into Padfoot. Curling up in a corner he willed with all his might for the dementor to leave.

.

 **[Invite to Potters rules ]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

What .the .f..

I am going mad….

 **[Invite to Potters rules ]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

f*** go away….

 **[Invite to Potters rules ]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

Fine [Yes]

 **[Sirius Black joined the party]**

 **[1. Harry Potter (L) Lv.1 Exp(50%)**

 **Black Lv.42 Exp(50%)]**

What…. Harry? What is going on….

 **[connect with Harry potter]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

May be...[Yes]

[ **Connected]**

H:'Hello'

S:'Huh must be imagining it '

H:'Padfu ...padfu'

S:'Harry . . harry is that you?'

H:'Yeh padfu… its me'

S:'How .. how are we talking '

H:'I got the power …'

S:'seriously… wow so u can talk ...like people ..how old are you?'

H:'same as last time you so me..'

S:' what …. Ohh sorry about that ...bb bbut you can talk like people ..like older much much older then a baby'

H'i will explain letter … first where are you right now'

S:' don't' know '

H' Check the mini map by thinking 'Map' it will show you where you are'

S:' oh 'Map"..'

.

.

S:'oh wow from that map it looks like i am in ministry cell'

H:' ok that is good …that would mean you will get trial soon, so focus now you have to get free from there , they will try to frame you for murder of my parents so plz focus and use your black hair plower to get proper trial and with truth serum or wizard oath prove you and innocent and get free.'

S:'how do you….

H:'later.. First get free ….then pick me up when i say….till then don't tell anyone you can talk to me ,cos dumbledore has put me with my mother's sister ...'

S:'HE DID WHAT , that bastard ok i will get out of here then we'll talk '

H:'ok '

 **[Disconnected ]**

That bastard i will get him ..huh what was that … like calming potion . oh well whatever first i need to get out of here .then find peter and kill him...no no no first harry .. harry needs me.

I need my Occlumency to stay focus ..clear mind….

 **Ding! New Skill has been created!**

 **[ Occlumency - Active/passive Lvl.3 EXP: 57% MP cost: variable]**

What was that ...got to talk to harry about this . for now focus…

[3 hours later]

Two guard came inside the cell

"Get up, Black," one of them snapped, "Turn around and face the wall, hands up where I can see them."

"Shut it Black!" the guard grunted poking his wand into Sirius neck, causing him to wince involuntarily, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Any attempt to escape, and you will be stunned," the guard said, "So you walk out or we drag you out, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," Sirius muttered mockingly under his breath.

They reach court room .

Still shaking slightly Sirius took deep breath before opening his eyes and looking up at room. His eyes darted rapidly around the room ,taking in jury on right,the judges stand .there were aurous scattered around the room with out as well .then there was the witness stand .His gaze caught, and he felt his eyes widen in surprise. In the second front row, right next to Dumbledore, was Remus.

Involuntarily, he gasped out silently, "Moony".

The last time he had seen Remus, his once friend had punched him in the face. He hadn't been given a chance to talk to him.

There was crouch still at the head of the council.

Crouch glare with open disgust before speaking"Sirius Black,you have been found guild for murder of twelve muggles and one wizard, assisting in the murder of Lily and James Potter and attempted murder of Harry James Potter, treason against the ministry of magic, providing information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Death Eater activity.

Sirius Black, do you understand the charges you have been convicted of?"

"Yes " said sirius .

Sneering slightly Crouch continued, "Very well then, how do you plead?"

Sirius glare and said "not guilty".

Murmurs swept through the room as soon as he said it, raising quickly in volume.

After a few seconds, Crouch rapidly banged his hammer on the stand, "SILENCE!"

There was a pause as the noise died down as quickly as it started, before Crouch continued, "Very well then, let it be noted that the defendant pleads 'not guilty' to all charges."

"Wait"said Sirius to Crouch.

"What"he said , Sirius replied " I am harry potter's Godfather by oath and i can give you my oath that i did not betray James and lily nor did i kill any muggles "

"Fine, give him a wand,but be warned Black if you pull any stunt you are dead"

"Yes"

"I hereby take oath on my magic and my life that i did not betray james and lily,i am not nor was a death eater ,i have never supported you-know-who nor did i kill any of those 12 muggle ,as i say so mote be"

"Lomos"

"Nox"

Silence Regine in courtroom . you-know-who's right hand man was not a death eater , he was innocent .crouch asked "then who betray them?"

"Peter , he was secret keeper for the house, i was decoy, at that night after giving harry to hagrid i went after him ,he cut his finger and blasted pipe that killed those people "

Crouch "do you have any evidence "

"No but i have my memory of it"

"Bring memory projector"

They show the memory of the incident and declared Sirius innocent of all chargers .

just as he got out he was hugged by moony ,he started to cry.

"Sorry man , i didn't know . I am sorry Sirius ."

"its fine moony i am sorry too , if not for a certain someone we would have told you .this are bad times .we should focus on harry now .we promised James we would take care of him. "

"that we did ,lets go and talk to Dumbledore about him, harry was with him"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap – 2**

 **[POV Sirius]**

"Wait moony , I have to tell you something. You know that charm was casted by Dumbledore right?"

"yeh, So?"

"Well because he casted the charm he must have known that we had switched the secret keeper, he may not have known who it was but he should have known about the change."

"But that would mean that he knew you were not the secret keeper. Yet he told me you had betrayed Potters .why would he lie?"

"so either he knew about and lied or he is going senile and didn't notice. No matter which is it I would not trust him. I know he helped you with Hogwarts but you have to admit that a child is not safe with him."

"if you put it like that than i can see him being danger to child . but he is still leader of light and reason that I did got my education . I owe him that much "

"yeh he help you in Hogwarts but that man also didn't provide you with any supervision in school ,I mean you were left alone every full moon .he should have at least provided a professor to keep an eye out for you."

"he is good man ,his heart is in the right place but maybe age is getting to him"

"whatever ,we have to find harry first"

Both got ready to go outside to search for Dumbledore but they didn't notice a beetle latch onto them . as soon as they reach outside they were swarmed by reporters from different newspapers so ran to Hogwarts to find Dumbledore.

Just as they reach the gates they met gentle giant taking care of hippo griffins. Sirius called Hagrid "hi , hagrid its good to see you"

"oh Sirius thank god you are out , I was really worried about you"

"you didn't think he would have done it" Remus asked .

"why would I think that . I mean he gave me harry to keep him safe if he was someone who betrayed them then why would he want to keep harry safe. I was worried he would do something in rage and get himself in trouble"

"oh you are right ,this war has really got to me ."

"Hagrid do you know where is harry ?" Sirius asked.

"I was the one to deliver him to Prof. Dumbledore but he asked me not to tell anyone for Harry's safety so I can't tell you "

"WHAT , but I am his godfather I need to know where he Is"

"Sirius I think we should meet prof. Dumbledore about this ."

"Fine" said Sirius. They said goodbye to hagrid and went inside.

After reaching in front of his office they waited to be callin.

"Come in , Sirius and Remus" said Dumbledore from inside the office.

Going inside Sirius asked "Dumbledore, where is harry"

"I am sorry but i can't tell you that my boy, its for his own good" he said .

"Why , I can keep him safe , I can take him to black island and no one would find out about it .or at least I can be in my Dog form and protect him and stay by his side ."

"its too dangerous Sirius . There are still few dark lords follower out there that can harm him."

"And whose fault is that? you could have easily asked them for proper trial. Most of inner circle death eaters used imperius curse as excuse to go free. I mean come on how can anyone believe that they were force to do what they did. Even house elves can't harm other wizard even when forced . so how come these supposed wizards commit such vile act is beyond me"

"Sirius , there was nothing I could about that "

"oh come on , you could have at least asked wizard oath from that not to support Dark lord or his minions again. But no you had to let them go ."

"I can see that now and I promise that I will try to get oath out of them , but even after I can't tell you where harry is. it's for his own good"

"fine I will find him myself , come on Remus we are leaving" said Sirius.

They left the building and headed to diagonal ally. Ones they reached there the beetle left them.

"Remus do you remember anyone that would take harry in?"

"not that I can remember but knowing Dumbledore he would have sent him to muggle part of London "

"oh lily's sister is muggle , he might have sent him there"

"even Dumbledore is not senile enough for that. I mean she hated lily and she hated magic why would she take harry in?"

"we might as well start there"

"fine lets's go"

 **[POV Harry]**

Huf….. huf…. Huf… I fill sleepy ….Man being baby is tough. Oh its time.

'[ID ESCAPE]'

'[ID CREATE: Empty]'

'[ID ESCAPE]'

'[ID CREATE: Empty]'

.

.

.

'[ID ESCAPE]'

'[ID CREATE: Empty]'

Ok now stretch to left , stretch to right , front and back. Some running … huf….huf… and rest for while. Lets see

'STATUS'

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Title: The-boy-who-lived , The Reincarnated****

 **Age : 1y 7m 5d**

 **Race: Wizard**

 **Level:1(0/100)**

 **Health:100/100 (1%/hr)**

 **Mana:10(500)/100(500) (5%/hr)**

 **STR: 7**

 **CON: 9**

 **DEX: 6**

 **INT: 28**

 **WIS: 27**

 **CHA: 5**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Money :- 0E/0G0S0K.]**

Well it is slow. May be I can cultivate? I have that skill lets use it.

'Skill Create'

 **[Think of skill you want to create ]**

'ok'

 **[Calculating parameter …..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Calculation Complete]**

 **[ Skill : Immortal Mind Body Soul Cultivation technique: Cost 10,000,000 Mp]**

 **[Start collection mana?]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

This …. Well this could take while …. At least I can get any skill I want. May be I should start with just basic body technique **.**

'Skill Create'

 **[Think of skill you want to create ]**

'ok'

 **[Calculating parameter …..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Calculation Complete]**

 **[ Skill : Basic Body Cultivation technique: Cost 1000 Mp]**

 **[Start collection mana?]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

This will do for now .

'yes'

 **[Starting**

 **Waiting for full recharge of mana….**

 **Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:20hr) ]**

Oh so I can still use my mana and it only takes extra mana from my regeneration. That is good to know.

As soon as I started jogging, my SP meter, which I translated to stamina, started ticking down slowly. I did some quick maths and found that I could jog continuously for about six minutes with my current regen rate and not becoming exhausted. So I did. By the time I was finished, I was out of breath but it was worth it for two reasons. The first being that I was now at the library building. The second, well…

 **[Due to constant exercise, you have gained +1 CON.]**

I now knew I could grind my stats up as well as my skills by performing specific actions like a real video game character, which I guess I was now. thus I was going to train. Hard.

Hopefully I can bounce back from this. I'm fairly certain I can. **PING!** Oh, what now.

 **[New Quest: (Rank: F-)**

 **Be Super baby.**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Reach 20 STR**

 **-Reach 20 CON**

 **-Reach 20 DEX**

 **Rewards:**

 **-50 EXP**

 **-2 Stat points**

 **Accept?**

 **(Y/N)]**

I accept. Time to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap – 3**

One … twe… three…

 **[Due to constant exercise, you have gained +1 CON.]**

 **[Due to constant exercise, you have gained +1 STR.]**

 **[Due to constant exercise, you have gained +1 DEX.]**

 **Oh yeah I just love this filling…**

 **[Parameter met … Due to all physical aspect of user has reach first threshold life support system removed.]**

 **[Due user's soul being more powerful then current body can handle soul suppression is necessity]**

 **[Do you wish to proceed?]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

Oh no. no. no. this can't be happening.

'NO'

 **[User has 48 hours before Automatic Soul suppression is required as user's current body can't handle the soul force]**

Shit ,this is bad ,vary vary bad .if this happens my previous life memory will be suppressed .i need help .

'Connect Sirius'

 **[Connecting ….**

 **Connected to Sirius Black]**

H: ' _Sirius are free now_?'

S: ' _Harry , is that you? Yes I am free. Where are you_?'

H: _'Padfu I need help come to Privet Drive 4 quickly ,Use the_ **Map**.'

S: ' _ok I am coming_ '

CRACK..

H: ' _padfu here to your right_ '.

S: "Harry how did you get out side?"

H: ' _later, for now can potter house elf and talk us to potter manor_ '

S: "Fine, tappy can you hear me?"

POP..

" What can tappy do for Master Harry ,Doggy man and wolfy?" said the elf.

S: "Can you take us to potter manor ?"

"Yes sir"

POP..

"Still as we left it be." Said Sirius thinking of his time in this home.

"Sirius what are we doing here?" asked Remus

"I don't know ,harry told me to bring us here" he said.

"harry is 1 and half year old baby .you sure you are in right mind ?"

"Not now moony , he will tell you him self."

"Fine but it better be good."

"Now harry what?"

H: ' _sit-down I will tell you'_

'Invite Remus Lupin to Potters rock'

"What …What is this?"

"Just secect Yes"  
"Why?...Fine"

 **[Remus Lupin joined the party]**

 **[1. Harry Potter (L) Lv.1 Exp(34%)**

 **Sirius Black Lv.42 Exp(33%)**

 **Remus Lupin Lv.48 Exp(33%) ]**

 **'** **ok Connect Remus'**

 **[Connecting ..**

 **Connected to Remus Lupin]**

H: **'** _Moony can you here?_ '

"Harry?"

H: ' _yes its me but somewhat different._ '

H: ' _When Moldyshort's curse hit me my soul left my body for some moments and at that time very powerful being interfere with me and recover my soul before me being born. Meaning he recovered memory of my pervious life. I was from different universe where magic didn't exist at least I think so. We had very broad collection of literature. One of the story was about boy-who-lived .yeh it was about me at least a version of me. In it I was left on door step of my aunt's home in night for hours .same thing happened to me too.'_

 _'_ _he was underfed and had to to all the house work . he lived cupboard under stair .he was trapped here for 10 years till his letter arrived then his life took dive from bad to worst . At lest three times he died every year at safest place in Briton. Each year more dangerous than previous .you Sirius were put in Azkaban for 13 years and you were still not free. Peter was roaming in school for 6years right under Dumbledore's nose and then Moldyshort got new body and whole another war stared in my fifth year.'_

 _'_ _He created horcruxes including my self._

 _scar is that._

 _2_ ** _._** _Tom Riddle's Diary_ _, In the possession of_ _Lucius Malfoy_ _._

 _3._ _Marvolo Gaunt's Ring_ _, In the_ _Gaunt Shack_ _,_ _Riddle House_ _,_ _Little Hangleton_

 _4._ _Salazar Slytherin's Locket_ _, The_ _Crystal Cave_ _, later moved to_ _12 Grimmauld Place_ _, your brother stole it from him._

 _5._ _Helga Hufflepuff's Cup_ _, The_ _Lestrange family_ _vault_ _at_ _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

 _6._ _Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem_ _, In the_ _Room of Requirement_ _at_ _Hogwarts Castle_

 _7._ _Nagini_ _, his snake after he got his body ._

 _Harry and his friends destroyed them and ended him'_

 _'this powerful being named The Creator gave me power to live my life as video game character in exchange for providing entertainment to him .'_

"you expect us to believe that !"said Remus.

 _'No I don't but my time is limited so of you want to check you can ask kreacher about the locket_ '

"Sirius you can't believe this?"

"Kreacher" called Sirius.

POP

"What do filthy master want?"

"Did Regulus give you anything that is of Voldemort ?" he asked.

"How do filthy master know, kind master gave me to destroy it but kreacher can't do it, kreacher bad . kreacher will go punish him self"

POP

"well looks like you were right, so what now?"

' _Now I have 48 hour before I become baby again so first you have to alert frank and Alice longbottom about attack on them by Bellatrix lestrange and her husband and barty jr. so they can be prepared._

 _While I find a way to remove horcrux from me then you can go collect the remaining ones .'_

"do you know time of attack ?"

' _no but it will be soon maybe tonight , move Neville here so you don't have to worry about him'_

"ok, buy you will ok here?"

' _yeh , tappy will tackcare of me. Now go and bring me my brother'_

"fine'

"Longbottom manor"

"Who is this"

"Frank its me sirius , can I come in?"

"Sirius .. sure come on in"

"thanks ,remus lets go"

Now first .

 **'Skill create'**

 **[Think of skill you want to create ]**

'ok skill that can help me remove soul fragment from me '

 **[Calculating parameter …..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Calculation Complete]**

 **[ Skill : Basic Soul art: Cost 100 Mp]**

 **[Start collection mana?]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

 **'** yes'

 **[Starting**

 **Basic Body Cultivation technique Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:20hr**

 **Basic Soul art Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:1 hr) ]**

Cool so I can select which to start now if I have some way to store access mane .and a skill that increase mana regeneration and maybe some way to automate the skill. Ok lets get to work .

 **'Skill create'**

 **[Think of skill you want to create ]**

.

.

.

[30 minute latter]

 **[Starting**

 **Basic Body Cultivation technique : Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:20hr**

 **Basic Soul art : Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:1 hr)**

 **Unlimited mana storage for skill creation : Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:1 hr)**

 **Mana regeneration : Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time: 0.5 hr)**

 **Skill programming : Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:2 hr) ]**

Ok first I should start mana regeneration .

 **[Starting**

 **Mana regeneration : Mana…. 1% (Active) (Time: 0.5 hr)**

 **Basic Body Cultivation technique : Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:20hr**

 **Basic Soul art : Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:1 hr)**

 **Unlimited mana storage for skill creation : Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:1 hr)**

 **Skill programming : Mana…. 0% (Paused) (Time:2 hr) ]**

I should meditate while waiting for them to come. Breath in ….. breath out … Breath in ….. breath out …

 **[Skill gained]**

 **[Meditation – LVL. 1- 0%**

 **You want the truth? What if you can't handle it? Allows user to enter a truly peaceful state of mind. Allows user to clear mind of distractions. Help bring user to balance. Passively helps user control their emotions.**

 **Actively enhances HP, MP, and SP regeneration by 200%.].**

 **POP**

 **"** Tappy bring babybottom here , is it ok master harry?"

'Yes please'

POP

POP

"Babybottom don't worry , doggyman and wolfy keep your mamma and pa safe , you stay with master potter I bring you both milk"

POP

POP

'thank you tappy'

"your's welcome master potter , you don't worry they will be safe , tappy asked other elves to protect them"

I hope they are ok…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap – 4**

Two hours later five adults with minor injuries step through. tappy gave them pepper up potion to them and wet towels to clean up injuries. when everyone begun to settle down

Harry asked ' _so what happened_?'

"well you were right , after about hour we notice that wards were breached and floo network was down .but we were prepared so I sent patronus charm to moody and placed anti- _Apparition_ wards and waited for them to fall in trap. Both bella and her husbands were caught off guard and we stunned them . barty was less lucky , he rolled to side to dodge the spell and run but was caught in ward with his arm missing due to being outside ward."

"They were taken to ministry cell ,where they will be charger with attempt murder of lord of house of longbottom."

'Oh then why were you injured?'

"That was because while outside we were checking for any death munchers we found Fenrir Greyback . well we fought him and will never have to fight him again."

' _ok that's good, now I don't have much time only about 43 hours so please go and collect as_ _Salazar Slytherin's Locket and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem so we can see what can be done about them_ _'_

"Ok i am going"

 **[Ding! Skill Mana regeneration is created]**

 **[** **Mana regeneration** **– LVL. 1- 0%**

 **Increase mana regeneration passively by 20%. ]**

 **[Message From Admin]**

 **[Open now?]**

' _Admin ,who is that ?oh well OPEN_ '

 **[Hello Again As you have just created your first spell good for you. Now as you have notice it is not free. Well I said I would not Nerf system but I didn't said you will get everything free. This is one of system shop function that I converted to activate as skill because shop will only availed after system lv3.**

 **Now there are few thing about system that you need to know.**

 **System will level up with your power level and the universe you are in.**

 **System do not give you power. It is your magic or qi or body . System only help you understand them better .it is quantified representation of your abilities. It do not define your limit.**

 **System's main function is to provide a guide on how to use your skill thus only way to level up and master a skill is to comprehend it. Spamming skill will not help** ** **improve it.** (except for observe or likewise skill that depend on system)  
**

 **There are two way to use skill either 'SYSTEM Control mode' or 'Manual mode'**

 **System only help you learn skill in early stage (i.e lv1 and lv2). To improve any skill related to you, you have to understand it.**

 **System has currently 5 option available that only i can interfere. Those are**

 **1\. Save game**

 **2\. Pause**

 **3\. Party system (including Pet, Companion, Soul mate etc..**

 **4\. Rebirth**

 **5\. System shop (including inventory, pet space etc.)**

 **System is not omnipotent only I am.**

 **If you need more info you can check in option menu. But I want you to understand that it is just tool nothing more.**

 **Now about your soul problem,it is due to dumbadore's second binding. You see you were suppose to have activate this power at age of 7 as by that time your soul would have adjusted to new environment and universe laws. But due to double binding on your magical core it act as filter to increase mana concentration in your core resulting system activation.**

 **Now you or your family would think that your soul replaced baby's soul or merged with it. Well that's bullsh*t. you see when you die normally your soul is striped of its worldly desire then its knowledge and then its experience of that world thus returning to its original state.**

 **you are left with some of your previous life experience depend on your Karma . i.e if you were singer then you would get some advantage if you sing ,this is what you call Geniuses .**

 **In your case your knowledge was retained, which will slowly convert to this world knowledge. but due to system starting while you did not have this world experience resulting in you feeling you don't belong here . if your system had stared as age of 7 it wouldn't have been problem. Thus you are Harry potter with or without my interfering. I just retained your previous life knowledge in system for you .**

 **Now when system suppress your soul you will become baby harry again just smarter. Ones you become 7 year old system will become active again and will give you that knowledge which by then would only be information without attachment.  
**

 **p.s. you have 17 years till nonmagical scientist discover Mana (not magic but just energy). And 30 years till you get extra-terrestrial visitors both friendly and hostile. your universe has level limit of 100.**

 **p.s.s you have now only one hour left in soul suppuration ]**

ok that was frightening. So we have 17 years to find a way to integrate both world. And 30 years to prepare to fight aliens. Sh*t

'Moony can you find something to write'

"ok"

' _now we have few things to prepare_

 _We have 17 years to clean up magical world and increase our connection in non magical world . cause they will discover mana by then._

 _We need to build research institute for magic and science behind it. We need a company to create magical product for nonmagical peoples . we need connection in higher places in nonmagical world._

 _We need to hire muggle born and half blood for research and production ._

 _Create a primary school for magical children ._

 _Take control over British magical government ._

 _Improve overall education and safety standards of magical Britain._

 _We will also prepare for alien invasion in 30 years._

 _On personal note buy house near Dr. granger who is dentist and has daughter name Hermione . meet and become friends with luna lovegood and save her mother from spell or potion accident in about 4 to 6 years ._

 _These are things you have to plan for . I will become baby again in one hour'_


	5. POll for Cross over

Hello friends , sorry about delay but i have to decide which crossover to start with in this novel

as you may know that Harry potter series was mostly based in England and this harry potter series would be going outside of known HP Universe . so here are few other series that i am thinking of adding to this Universe.

1\. High school DXD and/or (Issei's Gamer Life was harder than he expected)

2\. Stargate

3\. Marval

4\. Doctor Who & torch-wood

5\. warehouse 13

6\. Eureka

7\. Man in Black

You can PM me with more suggestion.


End file.
